


He made me smile.

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT READ OF YOUR SENSITIVE TO GORE/RAPE/RAPE MENTIONS.





	He made me smile.

Water sloshed around Jeremy's calves as he lowered himself into the filling bathtub. Body aching, bruised and beaten from a fight he had with Michael ten minutes prior.   
Exhaling deeply, jeremy glanced around their shared bathroom, to low to catch himself in the mirror, but he already knew what he looked like. Or at least felt like to his small touchs. His hair was a mangled mess, his cheek was cut open, dried blood beginning to crust underneath his nostrils. Bags defined his tired eyes. Inhaling, he submurged himself beneath the water, blinking lamely at the light above the bathtub.   
A moment passed by, before he sat himself up, and started scrubbing at his face, watching as small hand fulls of water turned rusty red in his hand. He scoffed. 

The hot water shoothed Jeremys aching back, but it made his stomach twist around, a lightheaded feeling brushing over Jeremy.   
He hated when Michael drank, because he'd hurt jeremy. Scaring him.   
He hated that Michael came home everyday in a shitty mood, demanding Jeremy to please him, even when he'd voice his opinion, only to be slapped and forced into whatever sick pleasure Michael needed. On a normal day, it'd be a blow job. Other days, jeremy would be tied up against his will, tears stained against his light crimson cheek's, as Michael pounded his stress into the smaller. 

Jeremy rested his sore back against the bathtub, sinking himself into the tub, thinking to all the times he'd scream at Michael, trying to run away from the other.   
How loudly he'd cry.   
But nothing worked. He couldn't even say no without being struck, hearing Michael's gruff voice echo in his ears how his opinion didn't matter, no matter what. 

He sank further, his eyes and nose barely grazing the surface of the water, thinking to some of the nice things Michael did for him.   
Sometimes Michael would cuddle close to Jeremy, or once in a blue moon get the smaller one off while they watched some dumb movie. Jeremy appreciated those moments, especially the movie ones. Being set in Michael's lap, his head on Michael's broad shoulders, as he stroked jeremy, soaking in the brunettes mewls and whines.   
But the worse outweighed the good.

Surfacing for a moment, he breathed through his nose, looking around his surroundings, before sinking back in. 

He had a counselor he saw.   
He knew she was worried for him, constantly questioning what Michael does, and if he's left any new marks on him. 

Jeremy would tell his counselor everything without a second thought. 

His head lolled back, staring up at the bathroom ceiling again, thinking back to the few times Michael had been arrested. It was usually around midnight. The neighbors would call the police on the two, for being to loud.   
And it would always end with Michael cussing jeremy out on his way to the police car.   
Every time Michael was taken away, he'd always be out a week later, because jeremy was to weak to break himself from Michael's grasp, bailing him out. 

He knew Michael was toxic. He wasn't that stupid. He was just to scared to do anything.


End file.
